Maybe You'll Remember Me
by Elakayon Grimm
Summary: Once Upon a time there was another girl in the Grimm family, named Ella. But that all changed. Now she is forgotten, and her only hope is a journal, sent to the Grimm family, on Sabrina's 14th birthday...
1. The package

Sabrina Grimm lived in a house in New York, having defeated Mirror and the Scarlet Hand. She was 14 years old and had started to work with Faerie. Puck and Jacob had come to visit during the summer and it was perfect. Relaxing in the sun and playing in the pool, without the weight of defeating the Scarlet hand on her shoulders.

But something even worse happened. That made her question everything that happened so far.

On the morning of her birthday a small parcel came in the mail. When she opened it there was a journal and a letter inside. It said: to Sabrina, from Ella. Sabrina read the letter and gasped. "Family meeting, NOW! ", she ordered. Everyone huddled around the tiny living room table. "Listen to this", she said and started to read.

**I never wanted any of this to happen. But now it has, and I need you to remember. The things you think you remember are lies, of course. They have been edited and changed to make you forget me, forget what really happened. **

"That this lady must be crazy", saidDaphne.

**I know you think I'm crazy, but it's the truth.**

"Great, now I think like her", Daphne muttered. Everyone laughed.

**To prove it, I know Sabrina kissed Puck surrounded by chimpanzees and Daphne once accidentally swallowed a drop of potion to turn things blue when trying to dye a pillow. She looked like a blueberry until Jake cured her.**

"YOU KISSED PUCK!" Henry thundered. "He kissed me, I didn't kiss him", Sabrina said, turning red as a tomato. They all stared at him, and he blushed. "I knew it I knew it!" said Daphne. " You like Sabrina! You like Sabrina!"." Can we please continue reading?" Sabrina pleaded. "okay" said Daphne, still grinning.

**Your memories are altered, but I know somewhere, deep down, you remember me. The book enclosed should bring it out fully. Read it, and maybe you'll remember. **

Enclosed was a picture of Sabrina and another girl. On the back it said: **I have managed to find one picture of me and Sabrina. Cheese!**

When the picture was revealed, Granny gasped and Puck screamed out loud. "I remember her from my dreams." he said." I see her almost every night, "." Aww, she's your dream girl", squealed Veronica. "Good, anything is better than him dating Sabrina," said Henry, sounding relieved.

"All in favor of reading on?" asked Jake. Everyone raised their hands. Jake began to read.


	2. Before We Met

**Thank you mblv-grimm for reviewing! This is my first story and I'm really excited that you reviewed it!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**Now, before I came to Ferryport Landing I was adopted by a happy couple. They taught me all I know, mainly survival skills since we like to hike and go camping.**

"Wish that happened to us", grumbled Daphne. "We got stuck with lunatics and crazies".

**They told me the orphanage had found me in an abandoned house. The only thing I had was a necklace that said Ella on it, thus my name.**

"Creepy!" said Puck. "Wonder if I could've lived I the house". Jake ignored him and continued.

**One day my parents grew sick, very sick. They were diagnosed with poisoning and while trying to find the person who did it, they asked my mother who did this. She said one word," Ella" before losing consciousness.**

" .God," Sabrina said. "Did the girl kill her parents?".

**I freaked out when they tried to grab me. I had no idea what was going on, or why.**

"There's your answer Sabrina", Red replied.

**I had no choice. I ran, ran to the nearby town of Ferryport Landing, where I hid in the forest where they could never, ever, find me. I was wearing a black cloak and black clothes since I was practically in mourning with my parents, and that helped me blend in. I would hide in the forest until they stopped looking for me.**

"Hey, that was MY forest. She can't live there", Puck said angrily. "Puck, she was accused of murder. Where else could she go?", Granny replied.

**Unfortunately, as soon as the sun went down, out came Puck and his stupid pixies.**

"Yeah, who hoo!" yelled Puck triumphantly." I made that loser run for the hills".

**But fairy boy, you should know I kicked your butt.**

"Aww", said Puck.

**I like to hike and rock climb so I'm pretty strong. I knocked your lights out.**

"Who hoo! In your face Puck", Daphne cheered. "I like this girl a lot", Sabrina said, smiling mischievously. "Hmm, I wonder if she could do it again?". She tried to punch Puck, but he managed to duck. "Stop it", Veronica yelled and they quieted down.

**When I finished, I wrote a name deep in the ground. Elakayon. It was the name my father called me when he teased that I'm more of a boy than a girl. Puck and I fought many more times after that, but I always won. Once I saved some girls from him. Daphne and Sabrina. I threw a rock at him and knocked him out. I then untied their ropes and let them go. They were the only people who knew I was a girl. **

"Hey that wasn't what happened" Daphne said.

**He eventually went to live with you and I knew it was safe to leave for the city without my camp being destroyed. I remember my father saying that it was important to learn.**

**So I registered for school in Ferryport Landing.**

**So now our characters meet for the first time! Get ready for more, I will try to write one chapter a day.**


	3. At the school

**Thank you mblv Grimm for reviewing! How did you read my chapter so quickly? I only had submitted it 10 minutes before you reviewed it!**

**Now, on with the story…**

"Can I read next please?", Red asked meekly. "Sure", Jake replied. Elvis woofed in agreement.

**After I went to school, I quickly became friends with a girl named Madi. We were friends for a short while until Natalie broke her arms. She moved away a couple days later.**

"That evil, vile, girl-", Sabrina began, but Red quickly started to read before she could continue insulting the beastly daughter.

**When Sabrina came into class, I didn't recognize her until I heard her name. With her hair sticking out everywhere, she looked a giant octopus had invaded her hair.**

"Cool, maybe I should try helping the octopus along a bit," Puck said mischievously, glancing at Sabrina with that crazy glimmer in his eyes he always had when thinking up a new prank. "Don't even think about it," Sabrina warned, raising her fist into the air. Puck shut up. Any rational person would shrink at the sight of Sabrina Grimm's fist, unless they wanted to be dead meat. Red ignored them and continued.

**I decided to wait and see if she remembered me, and she met my gaze with an air of surprise. I slipped her a note that said: Meet me at lunchtime, 10:30. –Ella. She met me and we talked and got to know each other. I soon was up to date with her life in the Grimm house. When I left from school I felt that I had made a new friend.**

**The next day was very weird. Our teacher was gone and nobody realized except for me and Sabrina. I quickly realized they were forgetful dusted. I guessed it didn't work on me because I lived in the woods, and who would bother to dust there? **

"Maybe because of me? Hello?" Puck complained.

**Neverless, I was grateful. At least I remembered who he was. He might've had a family who forgot him that loved him and, I couldn't bear to think it.**

"Yes, he did," Daphne said softly.

**Then for some reason, Puck showed up. He wanted to go to school for some reason! Well, he looked cleaner and (god forbid) cute, so I thought he had reformed. I changed my mind when he taped a sign to Mrs. Heart's back. The students roared with laughter and Puck winked at me. I was confused why, because he hated my guts. Then I realized he probably thought I Elakayon was a boy. When I saw him staring at me dreamily out of the corner of my eye, I realized he had a crush!**

"No way, I thought you liked Sabrina!" Daphne shrieked. "I do not!" said Puck. "You like Ella, you like Ella!" she teased, and eventually Red joined. "Red, I swear, if you don't start reading again I will kill you,". Red grinned, triumphant and continued.

**When I was walking to my next class, chatting with Sabrina, a hand pulled me into a classroom. I grabbed the next thing I could, Sabrina's arm as the hand pulled me away, dragging me inside.**

**Ooh, cliff hanger! Please review and guess who the anonymous hand was.**

**PS I will ask for 5 people to review before continuing writing**


	4. Authors note

**I know some people want me to write and I'm so excited. But PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE EEEEEEEE review! I really want to know what you think and if you want me to change or add stuff. And for you, , I have no brothers or sisters so sorry! The reason I like the name Ella so much is because 1., I used to idolize Cinderella, 2., I love Ella Enchanted, and 3., I used to watch a TV show where there was a cool character whose name was Elakayon and I thought it was an awesome name and the person kicked butt. Just sayin! PS I need 2 more reviews.**


	5. The mysterious hand is revealed!

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I know I have been a little lazy but I had a bit of writers block. I know you must want to kill me for not updating. I can hear the people stampeding down the hill with torches and pitchforks, screaming YOU DID NOT UPDATE! Okay, I'm kidding about the last part, but I bet you are very mad at me. On your part, seriously? Nobody tried to guess who grabbed Ella? Well, I guess I have to tell you…**

"I want to read, I want to read!" squealed Daphne. "Bet you 50 bucks it's you, Puck". "Oh, you're on," Puck said.

**It was Puck.**

5 minutes later Daphne had 50 dollars in her pocket.

**The moment I opened my eyes, having expected someone to start beating me up, I realized he had leaned in. When he let go I started to mercilessly kick him and punch him." Do you know who I am?" I yelled. "Do you know? I am Elakayon! You tried to drive me away from the forest when I needed to stay the most!". I started to open the door. " Next time, try to realize I don't have to be a boy to kick your butt. Looks can be misleading,". I closed the door on him.**

"Wow," Daphne said slowly. "That was cold". "I can understand her anger," said Mr. Canis. " Puck tried to drive her away when she needed help most. I can see why she is so mean,". "Puck, I officially despise you," Sabrina said. "Don't you already?" he asked. "No, I hated you, but now you have officially reached an all-time low,". Daphne continued read, but a depressed mood fell over the group.

**When I got out, I realized that the hallways were empty. I checked the hall clock. I was 10 minutes late. I rushed over to my next class. When I got there, Mrs. Janowski said, "And where were you?". "Bathroom," I replied. "Sorry,". I told Sabrina what happened after lunch. She told me that her granny Relda wanted to meet me. I decided to come over. **

"So this is when I meet the mysterious Ella," said Granny. "Interesting,".

**When I met up with her, she had her sister in tow. "Wow, you look like me!" she said. She was right. We both had the same brown hair and brown-black eyes, high-cheek bones and small noses. I wouldn't have been surprised if she looked like me when she grew up. The only difference was my hair covered my face and had copper highlights, and hers was in braids with darker highlights. She got it from her mother and father, with her raven-black hair and his blond.**

Jake looked at the picture of Ella and saw that she was right, they looked almost exactly alike. Now that Daphne was 12, he swore they could've been twins.

**When we got to their house, we drank hot cocoa as I started to tell them my story. As soon as I got to the part about the necklace, Granny asked if she could see the necklace. She sounded frightened, as if the necklace was a threat. When I showed it to her she fainted, her cup crashing to the floor with her.**

**I am seriously addicted to cliffhangers! Sorry if you hate them, but that's just my style. Please review! If you don't, Puck will attack you with sludge bombs!**


End file.
